Ghosts of the Cybermen
by kieran.cooper.750
Summary: Through out of time the Doctor has battled the Cybermen on the Moon and on Telos but not every time they are destroyed. Arriving at a hotel the Doctor and Clara investigate strange ghost sightings of silver men, they soon realise that the Cybermen are planning to recover ghost data of their ancestors to help the invasion of Earth, will the Doctor and Clara stop the haunting or not?


Doctor who

Ghosts of the Cybermen

12th Doctor

Clara Oswald

Chapter 1: The arrival

I don't own any characters

Clara walked down the Tardis stairs in to the Consol area, wearing a blue T-shirt and grey leggings with yellow converses. She looked happy until, she noticed the Doctor wasn't in the consol room.

"Doctor?" she called, but she got no reply.

There was silence. She thought he was behind her ready to make her jump, she turned around slowly but he wasn't there. As she turned around she jumped a little to find the Doctor looking at her wondering what she called for.

"Yes Clara?" he said to her chuckling

"You said the Tardis landed, and then you disappeared. Anyway, where have we landed?" she questioned. The doctor swiftly jumped around to head for the door.

"I haven't the foggiest, and that's the beauty of time travel!"

"Is it?" she argued "you could end up in the middle of a war, is that beautiful?"

The Doctor paused and turned to face Clara, "Hey, don't question my thoughts and the ability of the Time lords!"

Clara looked really confused and followed him out of the Tardis.

"A hotel lovely, come on!" he exclaimed.

Clara looked slightly put off by the hotel, for one she didn't like its look and she never really liked hotels

CLARA THOUGHTS/ Great a Hotel, they always annoyed me, staying in a building with numbers of strangers.

"Why are we at a Hotel?"

"The Tardis" he simply said

Clara waited for the rest of the sentence.

"The Tardis what..."

"The Tardis, the screen thingy told me something strange, there are some dodgy ghost sightings"

"We are here for ghosts!" Clara thought of her experience with her original Doctor in the house and the creature "and what do you mean dodgy?"

"Well let's find out!" The Doctor wandered off through a door. Clara chased after him. But Just as

Clara was about to go through the door she thought she saw a grey arm just to the side of a door frame. But she went through quickly.

"Doctor did you look up the website or sightings here?"

"One, no, two, you ask too many questions!"

Clara fell silent, and made a face at him whilst she followed him down the hotel stairway. They made their way down 6 flights of stairs and then came to the ground floor where the Doctor started listening to a group of 5 young adults' year olds.

"Ghost, what do you mean ghost, there are no such thing as ghosts, are you stupid!" said the tall one, at the young girl who looked petrified.

"Leave her alone, she not lying, she looks absolutely scared, back of Mike!" said the other tall one; he had his arm around the girl.

"If she said she saw a ghost she saw one, now go get me a drink!" said a girl, who was taking hold of her friend's hand.

"B...But..." he protested, but he was cut off by the girl.

"Now Mike!" she argued back at him. He then walked off to the bar. The Doctor, who heard most of their conversation and decided to ask the young woman some questions,

"Hello there, my name is the Doctor, I was just walking past and I couldn't help but hear you say ghosts!" The Doctor introduced himself, while Clara stood next to him. "This is Clara, and we would want to ask you some questions, please?"

The woman held her head up from leaning on her friends shoulder and nodded

"Thank you, Miss..."

"My name's Catherine"

"Right, Catherine, When did you see this 'ghost'?"

"About half an hour ago, I was alone in my room."

"What room do you stay in? Don't worry I won't go through your things, I'm a scientist."

"Um..." she thought she noticed Clara, who mouthed the words 'he a bit nutty too!' at this she giggled

"Room 6B, the top floor,"

"And finally, what happened? Tell me step by step."

"Well, I was about to leave the room when a man was trudging towards me with his arm out ready to grab me, but as he was about to grab me he kind of started buffering like a computed the vanished away!" she said as calmly as she could "then as I headed towards the door, I felt a something on my shoulder, I looked and it was a big grey hand pulling me but I managed to get free. But there was nothing there!"

"Thank you that'll be all for now!" the Doctor said with gratitude. Just as the Doctor the finished and walked away, Clara knelt down and asked,

"What did this man look like?"

The girl said with a sort of disgusted look on her face "Well, he was a silver and grey look, he didn't really look human and he was covered in wires!"

"Ok, thank you Catherine, oh can you tell your friend over there to stop looking at me, I feel...ewy!" they both turned to see the 5th member of the group concentrating on Clara. His eye brows bounced at her, she just gave him an 'excuse me' look. She then walked off to find the Doctor. The man got up and stopped her,

"Here's my number!" he passed her some paper. Clara Smiled at him and ripped the paper and walked off.

"Call Me!" he called back at her.

"As if!" she said feeling good with herself. When he turned back the two girls and the boy burst out laughing at him.

* * *

The Doctor had reached the lift and the doors were just about to close when Clara came running and they closed leaving her outside.

"Great!" she said hitting the lift. She constantly tapped the lift button until it finally opened; she then went in and hit the 6th floor button. The doors closed and she felt the thrust of the lift going up. On the way of the journey she turned and saw a figure in the reflection of the lift walls, she dares to turn around just in case there was something there. After a long waited of being worried the doors opened and Clara had no reason to stay in the lift any longer.

The Doctor appeared from the room 6B and me Clara who was looking at the lift which suddenly closed with a high pitch screech that could burst her ears.

"Clara? Woo whoo! Over here" The doctor said trying to get her attention; she finally turned to hear what he had to say

"So, what did you find?" Clara said pleasing the Doctor's hopes that she'd ask.

"Well, there are no unusual things about the room, it's the room facing the London Eye and there is a metal panel on the window frame."

"Ok, that's good to know." Said Clara; not knowing what to say really. "I know we could go down to talk to the manager of the hotel or some of its staff. They might have noticed something about ghosts or some other strange things."

"Good idea, I'll do that, you go research this place!" He commanded

"I'm researching now, why didn't you do this originally?" She questioned him

"Because I needed better proof first like the sighting from Catherine!" he replied tapping her on the head.

The Doctor left Clara in the hallway confused and he went to go to the manager's office. But on his way he spotted a silver object hiding behind a door that lead to the stairs. The Doctor began to curiously step to the door to confront the thing or someone. He gingerly pushed the door to unexpectedly find the object fly up at him pushing him to the hotel floor. Struggling the Doctor tried to unreel his Sonic Screwdriver to the familiar metal beast.

"Claraaaaaaaa!"


End file.
